Long Ago on a Dark and Scary Night
by yintotheyang
Summary: An AU JoLu Halloween one shot.


A/N – I know, updates on We Weren't Crazy have been severely lacking lately. But, I bring you this Halloween one shot as a peace offering and as a promise that while finding time to write has been difficult lately, I'm going to make an effort to make more time for it! Anyway, Happy Halloween and please do yourself a favor and eat candy today! It's a little known, but true fact, that calories don't count on Halloween. ;)

**Long Ago on a Dark and Scary Night**

Lulu Spencer, all four feet tall of her, bravely walked up the stairs of the big porch of the big house at the top of the big hill. Her fellow trick-or-treaters were long gone, all too scared to set foot on the property, much less the porch. Whatever candy that house might have couldn't possibly be worth it.

Lulu made it to the door and raised her hand to knock, knowing full well her parents would ground her for life if they knew what she was doing right then. She knocked lightly, timidly. She started to knock again, but stopped when she heard a shrill cry come from inside. Her feet were frozen in place, her heart pounding in her ears.

"I'll kill you!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

Another cry of fear followed and Lulu heard what sounded like a glass shatter. Now, any normal little girl would be running scared, crying for their mother. But Lulu was the product of Luke and Laura, which meant she had more courage than anyone had a right to have and a heart that always wanted to help those in trouble.

Those things added up to Lulu's small hand reaching for the doorknob and turning it to let herself in the house. The door creaked open, but before Lulu could even take a step inside, she saw a woman fall to the ground, blood dripping from her head. A man was standing over her, smiling eerily, and holding what must have been the murder weapon.

This time, all the courage Lulu had in her wasn't close to enough. She turned and ran, not even bothering to close the door behind her. She didn't stop running until she got to her house, where she crept in, deciding it best to never breathe a word to anyone about what she had seen, for fear the killer would come after her next.

_Twenty Years Later_

"No," Lulu said firmly, much to the chagrin of her husband.

"You're being unreasonable," Johnny sighed.

"I've never heard that before," Lulu muttered sarcastically.

"It's just a party, Lu," Johnny groaned.

"A **Halloween** party," Lulu corrected.

"Yes, meaning they want us to wear costumes," Johnny relented. "But it's not a haunted house or some kind of spook fest. It's dancing and drinking with all of our friends. **Your** best friend is the host."

"And as my best friend, knowing my feelings on this stupid holiday, she won't expect me to be there," Lulu shrugged.

"I don't get it," Johnny replied. "You are irrationally brave. You drive a speed boat faster than I do, you're the first one in line every time they open a new ride at that theme park you love so much and you're the one who kills spiders we find in the house. But when it comes to Halloween, you're terrified. What gives?"

"This discussion is over," Lulu snapped. "If you're so interested in going to this damn party, go by yourself."

With that, Lulu stormed out of the room, leaving Johnny shocked and alone in the middle of the living room.

_One Week Later_

Johnny shot up from his spot in the bed of the guest bedroom when he heard Lulu's scream. All of their fighting about the Halloween party which had landed him in the guest room for the last three nights, was suddenly a moot point as he worried for his wife's safety. He hurried down the hall and into their room, getting to her side as soon as possible.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, frantically checking her for any sign of injury.

"Nothing," Lulu gasped, trying to steady her breathing. "Just a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Johnny asked.

Lulu shook her head, signaling her answer and trying to rid her mind of the images from twenty years ago that she had just relived in her dream.

"No, I'm fine," Lulu finally said. "You can go back to your room."

"**This** is my room, Lu," Johnny said seriously. "And I think we're past due for putting our stupid fight out of our lives and getting back to the happy couple we usually are."

"Does that mean you're willing to forget the party and just stay home with me on Halloween night?" Lulu asked.

"Yes," Johnny nodded, leaning in to steal a kiss. "For the rest of our lives, if that's what you want."

_Two Days Later_

"You said you could convince her," Maxie whined. "Now my party won't be complete."

"I'm sure the rest of Port Charles will be there," Johnny groaned, feeling one of his Maxie-induced migraines coming no. "The only reason I agreed to help you in the first place was because of your annoying begging, but I'd rather endure that than fight with my wife."

"Did she at least tell you **why** she hates Halloween?" Maxie wondered.

"No," Johnny admitted. "But that's her right."

"Doesn't it bother you that she's keeping something from you?" Maxie asked.

"Maxie," Johnny snapped. "Go plan your damn party and stay out of my business."

"That's a yes," Maxie said knowingly. "I'll talk to Lulu. She wouldn't want to be hurting you."

"What part of 'stay out of it' do you not understand?" Johnny questioned.

"Hey, you are Spinelli's best friend and Lulu is my best friend," Maxie replied. "It's my duty to look out for you. I want our kids to grow up together and that can only happen if you and Lulu stay together and have babies."

"You and Spinelli don't have kids," Johnny noted.

"Not yet, but we will," Maxie shrugged. "And I'm going to make sure you and Lulu will, too."

With that, Maxie turned and left, clearly on a path for Lulu.

_Later That Night_

"Maxie is a crazy person," Johnny said, trying to convince his wife that everything was fine.

"She seemed pretty lucid when she was telling me how hurt you are that I'm being secretive," Lulu muttered.

"You know how she is when she gets something in her head," Johnny sighed. "You going to this party is exhibit A."

"If you're upset with me, you should be the one to tell me," Lulu mentioned. "So I want you to be honest."

"The truth is, I love you," Johnny said seriously. "All of you. Even the part of you that is for some reason scared of Halloween."

"But it bothers you that I won't celebrate, doesn't it?" Lulu asked.

"A little," Johnny admitted.

"I knew it," Lulu said, shaking her head.

"Lu, it's not for the reason you think," Johnny replied, grabbing her hand so she couldn't walk away. "It's not about Maxie's party or any party, for that matter."

"What else could it be?" Lulu wondered.

"Well," Johnny blushed. "You know how much I want us to have kids one day, right?"

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "So?"

"So, one of the things I always pictured us doing was getting dressed up as a family and going trick-or-treating," Johnny explained. "It seems like a simple thing, but I never had stuff like that with my family and I want our kids to have it. But we can't if-"

"If I won't celebrate Halloween," Lulu finished. "I never thought about that."

"Probably because it's silly," Johnny shrugged. "There are a lot more important things in life."

"It's not silly," Lulu argued. "I don't want to be the mom whose son hates her because she won't let him dress up like Batman."

"Our son wants to dress up like Batman?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, we've talked about this," Lulu reminded him. "Batman is clearly the most superior superhero. But that's off topic."

"Yeah, it is," Johnny agreed.

"I don't want to be a bad mother," Lulu sighed.

"You won't be," Johnny promised. "And our sons or daughters or both will never hate you, regardless of your Halloween policies."

"But?" Lulu pressed.

"But, if you don't want it to be an issue, maybe you should try to conquer your fear now," Johnny noted.

"Maybe you're right," Lulu relented. "It's just a party, right?"

"I wasn't saying we should go to Maxie's party," Johnny muttered.

"Oh, come on, you have to forgive Maxie eventually," Lulu joked.

"I don't think I have to," Johnny replied. "In fact, for health purposes, I probably shouldn't."

"She's my best friend," Lulu reminded him.

"Which speaks to your amazing heart," Johnny smiled.

"Johnny," Lulu groaned.

"Fine, we will use Maxie's party as a method for helping you get over your Halloween phobia," Johnny sighed. "But I'm staying mad at her for being overbearing and intrusive."

"I guess I'll take that compromise," Lulu giggled.

"Now, can we kiss and make up or what?" Johnny wondered.

"You just want to kiss me?" Lulu countered.

"No, that was the first part," Johnny smirked. "The 'and make up' includes all the **other** things I'm going to do to you."

"That sounds promising," Lulu whispered, catching his mouth in a kiss.

_Three Days Later_

"I'm not sure this was the best choice of costume for me," Johnny sighed, looking in the mirror.

"Are you kidding?" Lulu giggled. "Seeing you like this makes me sorry we haven't been doing the Halloween thing the last three years."

"Oh really?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Han Solo," Lulu smiled, kissing him softly.

"Well, you definitely look good, Leia," Johnny replied. "Although I wish I could have convinced you to buy the metal bikini instead of just this white thing."

"Oh, I guess now is as good a time as any to make a confession," Lulu whispered.

"Okay," Johnny said slowly.

"I bought both," Lulu smirked with a gleam in her eye. "This for now, bikini for later."

"I love you," Johnny said, kissing her passionately.

_Two Hours Later_

"I can't believe how late we are," Lulu muttered, checking her hair in the mirror on the visor again.

"Just an hour," Johnny laughed, sneaking a glance at her. "It's not my fault it takes you so long to put your hair in those buns."

"Yes, but I already had them done and you came along and ruined them," Lulu noted. "And they don't look as good this time."

"Lu, you look hot," Johnny promised, making a right turn. "If you want, I'll pull over and show you again how much I want you in that outfit. Although, I'd rather get to the party and make an appearance so we can go home and I can see the bikini."

"You're so predictable," Lulu smiled, flipping up the visor and catching sight of the large house they were quickly approaching. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going to the party," Johnny replied, noting her quick change in mood. "What's wrong?"

"Stop the car," Lulu demanded.

"What?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"Stop the damn car," Lulu yelled.

"Tell me what's going on," Johnny countered, slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road.

"How did no one ever mention this stupid party is in that big house on the hill?" Lulu questioned, beginning to hyperventilate.

"I didn't know the location mattered," Johnny shrugged. "Maxie said she was having it there because it was cheap to rent and big enough to host practically the entire town. Now tell me why you don't want to go there."

"We're not going, just turn around so we can go home," Lulu said, ignoring his question.

"Lu, I'm not doing anything until you talk to me," Johnny said, taking her hand in his. "Now breathe and tell me what the hell this is all about."

"I just can't go to that house," Lulu replied, taking a deep breath. "Let's just go home and I'll put on the metal bikini."

"Thanks for that attempt at using sex to deflect, but it's not going to work this time," Johnny smirked, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look him in the eye. "Talk to me."

"I can't," Lulu said softly. "I've never talked about it."

"Lulu, what happened to you in that house?" Johnny asked, full of concern. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Not me," Lulu breathed. "Johnny, you have to promise not to tell anyone. This has to stay between you and me, okay?"

"Of course, Lu, just tell me," Johnny said, worry overcoming him.

"I saw someone murdered there on Halloween twenty years ago," Lulu confessed.

"Y-you what?" Johnny questioned.

"I was trick-or-treating and everyone was so scared of the big house on the big hill and I wanted to be brave so I went up all by myself," Lulu rambled. "And I got up there and I heard this awful screaming, so I opened the door-"

"You heard screaming so you opened the door?" Johnny asked. "What kind of a seven year old were you?"

"Johnny, I'm spilling my soul here," Lulu reminded him.

"I'm sorry, continue," Johnny replied.

"So when I opened the door, all I saw was this woman, the one I had heard screaming, on the ground and she was dead and there was blood all around her head," Lulu recounted. "And there was this guy standing there holding something, I think it was like a statue or something. Not a big one, but you know one of those small ones that rich people put in their houses because they think they look good, but they're really just pretentious. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's what he used to kill her because he was just standing there, holding it and he had the creepiest look on this face. I was so scared that I just ran away before he could get me, too."

Lulu stared at Johnny, breathing heavily after having told someone about the scariest moment in her life for the first time ever. Johnny, however, was just doing his best not to laugh at his frantic wife.

"Lu, did you say this happened twenty years ago?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah, on Halloween," Lulu nodded. "That's why I've hated Halloween my whole life. I know you thought it was something stupid, but now you know it's not. I have a legitimate reason for believing only bad things happen on Halloween, especially in **that** house."

"Lulu," Johnny sighed, trying to choose the right words. "Do you know the history of that house?"

"Is there a history more important than the one I just told you about?" Lulu countered.

"Well, I think so," Johnny answered. "See, twenty years ago, the owners of the house used to host a murder mystery party in that house every year."

"Wh-what?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"It was the event of the year, every year," Johnny explained. "People paid money and they got invitations to the house. Then, one of the guests, who was in on it from the beginning, would suddenly wind up 'dead.' From then on, it was up to the party guests to figure out who the culprit was and until they did, more people would be 'killed.' The person who solved the mystery won a gift basket or something."

"But that doesn't make sense, if it was fake, why did I see the guy holding the murder weapon?" Lulu wondered.

"It was probably part of the whole thing," Johnny shrugged. "Someone who was designed to look guilty to throw the guests off."

"But the screaming-" Lulu tried.

"Lulu, I promise you, there was no murder," Johnny replied.

"If these parties were such a big deal, how come I've never heard of them?" Lulu asked. "Why aren't they still happening?"

"People got bored, I guess," Johnny offered. "They didn't change the plot much and it started becoming obvious who was guilty so the people stopped coming. I think the one you saw was the last one they ever did. Or close to it, anyway."

"How do you know so much about all of this?" Lulu questioned. "You would have only been nine, so it's not like you were old enough to go."

"No, but my parents were," Johnny laughed. "The last year they put it on, my dad was the 'murderer.' When they came home, they were so happy. I think that was the last time I can clearly remember all of us being happy at one time."

"I can't believe all this time..." Lulu muttered. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Johnny replied. "You were seven and scared. I just can't believe you kept that in all these years."

"I just didn't like thinking about it," Lulu shrugged.

"I know that feeling," Johnny said softly.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about your parents," Lulu whispered, bringing a hand to his face.

"No, it was nice," Johnny said, offering a small smile. "I had forgotten about that night, actually. It's funny, I probably have more good memories that just aren't as vivid as the bad ones."

"Our family won't end up like yours did," Lulu promised.

"I know," Johnny smiled, kissing her chastely. "Anyway, I guess we should get going. Now we're really late for the party."

"I'm not really feeling the party," Lulu sighed.

"Lu, there's nothing to be afraid of," Johnny chuckled.

"No, I'm just not in the mood to be around a lot of people," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "I'd rather be alone with my husband."

"Really?" Johnny asked. "What about Maxie?"

"Maxie won't mind once I tell her we didn't come because we were busy trying to start a family," Lulu replied.

"A family?" Johnny countered. "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to wait."

"I don't know why I wanted that," Lulu shrugged. "Right now, I can't imagine anything I want more than for us to have a baby."

"Am I still getting the metal bikini?" Johnny wondered.

"Yes," Lulu giggled, crashing her lips against his.

_One Year Later_

"Are you daddy's little pumpkin?" Johnny asked, tossing his daughter into the air gently. "Yes, you are."

"She looks so cute, I can barely stand it!" Maxie squealed from across the room. "I'm so sad I have to wait a whole year before this little bundle of joy is here and able to be dressed in a costume."

Spinelli wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and touched the side of her stomach gently, obviously feeling the same way, as he watched Johnny play with his daughter.

"Johnny, if you keep shaking Maggie like that, she's going to spit up on you and ruin your costume," Lulu noted, breezing into the room as she dug through the diaper bag.

"I'm dressed up as a dad, I think it would work," Johnny joked.

"Where is the sailor costume I bought you?" Lulu asked, taking in his outfit for the first time.

"I told you that wasn't happening," Johnny replied.

"If you're not dressed in yours, then I just look silly in mine," Lulu said, pointing to herself. "And Maggie's first Halloween pictures are going to be ruined!"

"You fight dirty," Johnny noted, handing his daughter to her mother. "Give me a few minutes."

"You have him whipped," Maxie laughed, walking over to her best friend and making faces at the giggling two month old.

"No, our daughter does," Lulu chuckled. "Isn't that right my precious little girl?"

Maggie cooed and the adults in the room all smiled at her cuteness. Johnny returned shortly, embarrassed by his outfit, but deciding it didn't matter when he caught sight of his wife and their daughter. Nothing mattered outside of them.

"You ready to take this cute little pumpkin trick-or-treating?" Johnny wondered.

"I am," Lulu smiled. "Maxie's just going to take the picture of us first."

Johnny and Lulu stood close to each other and Lulu shifted Maggie so she was in between them. Maxie snapped a few pictures before taking Spinelli's hand and leading him out the door.

"Let's get out there before it gets too late and too cold," Lulu said, walking toward the door.

"Lulu," Johnny said softly, making her turn around.

"What?" Lulu asked, noting his serious expression.

"I love you," Johnny whispered, stepping closer to her. "I just wanted you to know that all of this is better than I ever imagined it would be."

"Good thing I got over my fear, huh?" Lulu laughed.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, laughing as well. "Which reminds me, maybe you and I should have a talk with Maggie about how none of this is real."

"Oh, you're **so** funny," Lulu said sarcastically.

"I know," Johnny smirked. "Hey, I heard a new family moved into that big house on the big hill. What do you say we go there first?"

Lulu rolled her eyes and smacked Johnny on the back of the head before walking out the door, talking gibberish to Maggie.

"You're so sensitive!" Johnny called, rushing after his family to get in on the Halloween fun.


End file.
